


Doom Days

by torasame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Trigger Warnings, please dont proceed if you're sensitive to topics like suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: In the end, they were all murderers.





	Doom Days

**Author's Note:**

> day 10: investigation  
you can't spell chemistry without misery  
trigger warning: mentions of suicide

> when i watch the world burn all i think about it you
> 
> -doom days by bastille

Despite his father's intervention, the task force had managed to drag him into questioning. He was left alone, staring down at the desk and lost in his thoughts. He tried to block out the arguments that travelled through the walls but at that point, any sort of noise was a welcomed distraction from the thoughts swimming through his head. He wasn't sure how many had passed when Yashiro burst into the room with a bit too much enthusiasm laced with impatience.

"So," Yashiro said, turning a chair backwards and settling in it, "Standard interrogation protocol- what is your name?"

He levelled his stare, "Itachi Uchiha."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen," he replied blankly. Yashiro tapped his foot against the floor in erratic rhythm.

"And where were you on the night of Shisui Uchiha's death." His father had entered the room at this point, accessing the scene in the shadows. A few men had joined his father's side. They all stared at him, trying to gouge any sort of vulnerability in his eyes in a futility.

"I was on a mission."

Tekka slammed his hand on the table. "Cut the bullshit kid, we _ know _ you did it."

Itachi sighed, suppressing the heat that coiled in his eyes. "That is what _ you _ choose to believe, but it is not what happened."

"Enough," Fugaku commanded. With the mere glance of his eyes, the men hesitantly and reluctantly left the room. "Itachi."

Was it pity he saw in his eyes? That was a first. It had been a while since his father acknowledged him as his son and not just as a weapon.

"I didn't do it." He didn't need anymore reminders of Shisui's death. It was still unreal, it was as though Shisui's aura had never left and yet he could still feel a sense of hollowness in him.

Fugaku took the now empty seat across the desk. "I know, son." There was a pause. "I'm sorry."

That stung. Did Shisui have to die to finally be recognized as _ Shisui _ and not as _ Shisui the Body Flicker? Shisui the teleporter? _Did death suddenly make him more human than when he was alive? No. He concluded. It was just part of Fugaku's game. The men outside the room were enough evidence to support the fact. The Uchiha lost a weapon, a valuable one at that and here they were, interrogating Itachi in an attempt to find him guilty of such loss. He almost laughed.

Itachi rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"The coup will still continue." Itachi's hand grasped the doorknob. "And you are on our side, right Itachi?" He was half way through the door frame, with a dozen eyes watching his move- awaiting his response.

_ Protect the Uchiha, and the Village. _

Shisui died for those two things. He died and entrusted the duty to protect them to him. That was one way of seeing it, however. Itachi closed his eyes, with the words suicide note he had forged on Shisui's behalf still scarring in his heart and the last smile Shisui gave him.

"Itachi," someone had called out. "Itachi, did you kill Shisui Uchiha?"

Shisui was killed by the two things Itachi now had to protect. He died trying to stop such an ignorant movement from decimating the clan- he died because it was what the village saw best. He gazed at the guilty around him, everyone of them was a murderer- they were the people who killed Shisui.

But Itachi was caught off guard by a sudden wave of memory. The residue of warmth that still lingered in an imaginary blanket Shisui left behind. The gentle voice that uttered the sweetest words that were made for him and only him. The kisses that were stolen in the dark, with only the moon and the stars to lay witness to the fleeting moments they shared together. The hand that held onto his own in an unspoken promise of a future that was to come. All of those things were gone, coveted by the idealistic schemes of the two governing bodies that treated them as objects that belonged to them.

Itachi gathered all the memories and lit a match, he watched them smoulder into a great inferno and crumple into ash. He destroyed all he had left of Shisui to pave way for the road of hatred he would cement for himself.

"I might as well have."

Itachi did not look back. No one tried to stop him.

* * *

_ Name: Shisui Uchiha _

_ Cause of death: _ ** _suicide_ **

_ Place of death: Nakano River _

_ Details: suicide note _

Itachi closes the file and casts it to the side. It had been three days and it still felt unreal. He refused to allow himself to stare at Shisui's picture- he saw no point in doing so. Stamped across it were the words ** _suicide_ **. The word haunted him, trying to pry at the resolve he had built to fight the reality that insisted on sinking in.

_ "They're burning him tomorrow." _

It felt like glass shattering. Itachi sank to the ground and gave into the pain.

* * *

"We'll be right outside, Itachi."

He wasn't sure if he even registered the words- his eyes could not focus on anything else. Shisui lay before him, far too pale and far too peaceful. Itachi brushed the hair out of Shisui's face. His fingers felt the cold of Shisui's skin. He planted a kiss on Shisui's forehead, as he had done only a week ago. It seemed like a lifetime had passed but that was a lie. Time did not take pity on children like them.

Itachi's hands quivered as he performed the signs. He had burnt away all the memories but he couldn't burn away the ache that settled on his chest and paralysed his limbs. He stood by as the flames engulfed the body of the boy he could never bring himself to stop loving.

**Author's Note:**

> stream doom days by bastille


End file.
